


Guy.exe

by Ihavenotbeenfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i really dont know what else to put, tommy is in this but only for like a second and its at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavenotbeenfound/pseuds/Ihavenotbeenfound
Summary: smut...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Smutshots?





	Guy.exe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smutshot, it's obviously going to be awful.... Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!!

**George’s pov**

“GEORGE!” Dream yelled at me

“WAKE UP! You’re supposed to be streaming soon, dumbass”

“Ok ok… I’m awake. Where are you gonna be while I stream? In here or in the living room?” I ask Dream

Dream was visiting me for a few weeks, which is why he wasn’t playing or streaming too. He would just be in the background and put in random jokes whenever he wanted.

“I can keep my facecam off if you want to be in here, but obviously you don’t have to be in here. It could get kinda boring” I assure him

“Yeah, if you could keep your facecam off, that’d be nice.” Dream smiled

I hopped in the call with Sapnap, Big Q, Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo. Dream on my left.

“EYYYY GOGYYYY” Tommy screeched

“Tommy SHUT. UP” Sapnap yelled back at Tommy

“Is Dream there, Gogy?” Tommy questioned

“Yes, he’s right next to me” I said

“Eyyyyyy Big D!” Tommy said kind of calmly

“What did I tell you about calling me that Tomathy?” Dream teased

“Ok ok… Anyway, let's stream, yeah?” Tommy said enthusiastically

“Yeah sure” I said

2 hours have gone by and we all end our streams

“Before we go, I have a question for you George” Sapnap said, smirk evident in his voice

“Yes Sapnap?” I replied

“Describe your crush for me” Sap said

“Uh ok.” I hesitated. My cheeks slowly starting to turn pink

“Well, he’s six feet tall and super strong. We always get along” I said with a small grin

“Alright, Alright” Dream mumbled, he slowly started to get closer to me.

“He’d pick me up at eight, and not a minute late” I explain

“Cuz he doesn’t like to wait” Dream said with a smirk. He slowly moved his hand to rest on my knee looking at me.

“He’s kind and not afraid to cry” I say taking a taking a sharp breath in when Dream’s hand moves higher up my thigh “Or treat his mother right”

“Alright, that’s what I like” I said a little more confidently “was that all you wanted?”

“Uh- yeah… I’m gonna head off I dunno about y’all” Sapnap said chuckling

“I’m gonna leave too” I said feeling Dream’s hand get dangerously close to my crotch

“Bye!”

And with that, I left the call. I turned to Dream who was a full on blushing mess. I made eye-contact with him for less than a second, he crashed his lips against mine. This kiss wasn’t a kiss I’ve experienced before. This was driven by passion, lust. While we were making out, Dream carefully pulled me into his lap so that my legs were at either side of Dream’s. The make out lasted for a minute longer until Dream started tugging my shirt off. He finally got it off and started attacking my neck and collarbones, leaving a trail of hickeys behind. He got to a specific spot on my neck and bit down, eliciting a moan from me. Embarrassed, I turned my head away.

“Hey, don’t look away. Come on now” Dream said while lightly turning my head so I could see him again.

I scrunch my nose in embarrassment to which Dream smiles.

“C’mon, this chair is really fucking uncomfortable. We’re moving to the bed” Dream said with a small wheeze

I stood up about to walk over to my bed when Dream turned me around. He pulls me into yet another kiss, I tug on his shirt and give out a small whimper. He seems to understand what I want because he breaks the kiss and pulls it off. I felt his arms snake around my waist and grab my ass. I giggled a little.

“Jump” Dream said while moving his hands a little lower to help pick me up

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he started walking towards the door of the room.

“Wait, where are we going? My bed’s right there” I ask confused

“The guest bed is bigger and quieter” Dream said with a smirk

“Ah I see” I giggle while leaning in to kiss him once again

We get into the guest room. Dream opens the door with his foot then shuts it behind him as he carries me over to the bed. He drops me down lightly and turns back around to lock the door, just in case ya know?

“I think it’s funny how you know more about the beds in MY house than I do” I say chuckling, moving so I was lying comfortably by the headboard of the bed.

“I might’ve done a quick test on both beds when I got here” Dream said slowly climbing on the bed to get over top of me

“Ah, I see… You were planning this weren’t you?” I asked sceptical Dream started to kiss under my jaw making me gasp

“Eh, sorta I guess” he says going back to kissing down my body until he ended up at the waistband of my pants. He looked up at me, asking permission to pull my pants down. I gave a reassuring smile and nodded. I wouldn’t say he ripped my pants off me, but he definitely didn’t do it slow. Once he was done with throwing my pants somewhere in the room, he took notice of the tent in my boxers.

“Can I take these off too?” he asked toying with the elastic band of my boxers

“Not until you take your pants off… I can’t be the only one not wearing anything” I whine a little

“Very well”

he slips his pants off and climbs back onto me

“Please Dream, can you hurry?” I ask making puppy eyes

“Call me Clay, unless you have the hots for my gamertag” Clay wheezed

I rolled my eyes and flipped us over so I was straddling Clay’s hips. I think I caught him off guard because he just looked at me, stunned.

“Wow- I- Uhh” he spluttered

I giggle and kiss him. I started palming him through his boxers, to hopefully get a little more of something going before I get too needy and too embarrassed. I tug off my own boxers then move on to Clay’s. Once I know Clay’s ok with me touching him (You can be dirty when thinking about that sentence, it’s a smutshot for God’s sake) I move my hand over to his cock and slowly start jerking him off. After a few strokes I kiss the tip and start kitten-licking the head.

“Oh my fuck- Georgie, you’re real good at this” Clay praised

I felt a hand tug at my hair and I immediately took more of Clay into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down slowly a little until the hand on my head was forceful and pushed me down more. I moaned around Clay’s cock which sent vibrations through him. Clay forcefully moved my head up and down at a faster pace clearly trying to reach his own release.

“I’m- oh god- I’m close George- so close”

And with that I pulled off him with a quiet pop. Clay looked at me with confused eyes

“I got you ready, now you need to help me get ready. I’m not doing all the work here” I explain with a scoff

“Fair enough” he pauses with a wheeze “C’mere” he pats his lap for me to sit

Once i’m comfortable in his lap he reaches over to his nightstand to grab what I assume to be the lube. I couldn’t see what he was doing considering I was too busy kissing his neck. I felt Clay shift under me before he tapped my thigh, grabbing my attention

“Hmm?” I hummed making sure he knew I was acknowledging that he was trying to get my attention

“George? Can you look at me for a sec?” he asked softly

I lifted my head away from his neck and looked into his eyes. I gave him a small smile as well.

“I just want to make sure you’re actually ok with doing this…. I don’t want you to do something that you don’t want to do” he said while rubbing his thumb in circles on my waist.

“If I wasn’t ok with this, I would’ve told you already” I giggled

“I just wanted to make sure”

“Well, now that you’re sure, get on with it” Dream wheezed after I said that

Once we calmed down I went back to kissing his neck. I could feel the presence of Dream’s hand slowly make its way to where it’s needed. My breath hitched as I tensed when I felt Dream’s finger prodding at my entrance.

**3rd person Pov**

“Relax. I’ll make you feel good, I promise” Dream reassured

George was able to relax realising that he had nothing to worry about. They both wanted this, and Dream wasn’t going to hurt him. George trusted Dream with everything, including his life.

George groaned when he finally felt one of Dream’s slick fingers slowly enter him. It was painful, but it was also pleasurable. He worked that finger in for a bit until he thought George was ready for another one.

“Dr- _oh_ ” George moaned when he felt a second finger move with the first one

Dream started thrusting both his fingers in and out of George slowly. After a few seconds he started curling them, trying to find a specific spot. He knew he found it when George let out quite a loud sluttish moan. Dream added a third finger and continued to curl them, hitting the same amazing spot constantly.

“Oh my _god_ -” George moaned out

“Feel good?” Dream visibly cringed at that but decided not to dwell on it

“Y-yes it feels amazing” Dream pulled his fingers out.

George lifted his head and pouted

“Why’d you stop?” George asked innocently

“Because, now you’re ready for the real thing” he paused and cringed yet again

“I am so sorry that was very cringey”

“It was but it was kinda cute” George giggles

“Ok, now seriously… Are you ready? Are you sure you still want to do this?”

“Yes I do. I promise if I didn’t I would tell you” George reassures

George lifts himself up and grabs a hold of Dream’s cock, lining himself up. He slowly sinks down until Dream is all the way in.

“ _Holy shit_ ” George says breathily

It takes everything in Dream not to move. He didn’t want to hurt George. Once George is ready, he slowly moves up and down. His hands are on Dream’s chest to steady himself and to make sure he doesn’t fall forward.

As George starts to move faster, Dream moves his hands to rest on George’s hips.

“You feel amazing George” Dream says

“D- Clay?”

“Yes?”

“I want to be railed” he breathes out “Fucking rail me _please_ ” George said impatiently

And with that, Dream pulled out and flipped them so that George was underneath him.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, ever again” George moaned at that and bit his lip in anticipation.

Dream lowers his head down to George’s ear and nips at it a bit

“Just to be safe, why don’t we use colours ok?” Dream pauses to think “Green for you’re good to keep going. Yellow for you need to slow down or take a break. And red for stop. Sound good?”

“Sounds good” George says looking up at Dream with hooded eyes

“Colour?”

“Green”

“Ok good”

Dream slowly inserts himself back into George. He slides in until his hips are touching George’s. George wraps his legs around Dream’s waist and smiles

“You can move ya know” George says with a small giggle

“I just wanted to make sure”

And with that, Dream starts to thrust in and out of George at a slow pace. He wanted to take his time with George, he didn’t want the moment to end. He knew George wanted him to rail him but he wanted this moment to last forever.

Dream lowered his head to be a few centimetres away from George’s face, his hands at either side of George’s head. George moved his head so their lips were touching. It was a nice and slow kiss, one full of love. George moved his arms to wrap around Dream’s neck. The kiss got more passionate. George slowly pulled away

“I said I wanted to be _railed_ Clay”

Dream didn’t have to think twice about what George said. He pulled out until only his tip was in George and slammed into him as hard as he could, eliciting a loud moan from the smaller. George’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dream kept at his relentless speed.

“ _Right there Clay_!! R-right there” George practically screamed

After that it only took a few more minutes until they both came, George on his stomach and Dream inside George. Dream pulled out and flopped down beside George.

“Wow” Dream said breathless

“Wow is right” After catching his breath, Dream stood up and walked to his bathroom that was connected to the room. When he came back he wiped down George’s stomach. He went to gently wipe George’s cock and his thighs when George winced.

“Sorry George, I’ll be done in like a second” George only nodded as a response.

Once Dream was done he climbed into bed next to George and covered both of them with the blanket, Dream holding George close.

“Goodnight Gogy”

“G’night Dreamy”


End file.
